


Did he hurt you?

by dogfarts888



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, No one was raped, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfarts888/pseuds/dogfarts888
Summary: Drabble from TFA when Han and Finn find Rey on Starkiller base after she escaped the interrogation with Kylo-Ren. This is how I imagined the underlying convo going. As a parent you always hope that if your child is in a dark place that there are lines they will not cross. Han Solo POV.





	Did he hurt you?

_Did he hurt you?_

You hear the real question in Big Deals tense voice.

_Did he rape you?_

Your son has repeatedly committed acts that are considered irredeemable.  

Murder, torture, maiming.

You watched him carry her onto the ship, his hold on her practically _marital_.

It seems darkly comical to think about marriage given the circumstances.

_Did he hurt you?_

He says it _after_ you asked if she was alright. He doesn’t trust your son and has no reason to.

He knows under the mask Kylo Ren is a _man_ and that the girl is an attractive woman.

Not that attraction has ever had anything to do with it.

At this point you are not sure a higher power exists but you’ve prayed that your son never utilizes one of the most violating weapons of war: rape.

She reassures Big Deal that she is OK. At least when it comes to _that._

You believe her.

There is not a scratch on her.

And just for a moment you have hope that your son’s humanity is not completely gone.

 


End file.
